


Finding A Touch

by Deathangelgw



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark, M/M, Multi, Sappy, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Glorfindel tries to help Erestor to relax and Erestor doesn't like the results...yet!





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Finding a Touch. pt.1/4

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Oh so preeeeetty! Oh so sweeeeet! Oh so NOT MINE!!

Warnings: AU, slash, sap, sweet, angst, dark, naughty Elves…

Rating: Starts off PG-13 and sloooowly slides to NC-17. Eh, what can I say?!

Pairing: Erestor/Glorfindel, with added Erestor/Elrohir/Legolas, Elladan/Glorfindel, and hinted Elrohir/Legolas/Elladan

Summary: Glorfindel tries to help Erestor relax, but Erestor doesn’t like the results...yet!

A/N: This started out as a simple discussion between two authors, Apollonia and myself. Then, it grew into a challenge! Bwahaha! *snickers* And what I thought was going to be a PWP grew a plot. So here we go! Thanks to MA for the beta! Love ya gal! Enjoy and please review!

 

'thoughts'

 

A soft hiss of discomfort floated around the library where the Chief Councilor of Imladris, Erestor, was working. He shook his hand, trying to release the unnatural cramp within his hand, glaring at the offending appendage as he shook it before resuming his copying of the ancient scrolls before him.

 

Sparkling blue eyes watched the persistent Councilor from the archway, unbeknownst to the dark haired Elf. Glorfindel went in silently, eyes tracing over the rigid posture, the frowning facial features and the pile of unfinished missives to the right of the Elf scribe. He shook his head, sighing inwardly. 'Ai, he works too hard!' he thought in fond annoyance before going to the desk.

 

Too intent on his work, Erestor didn't even notice the scrutiny he was earning as he delicately went through the writing, copying it once more on clean parchment in his neat script. He nearly jumped out of his skin though as a hand fell on his shoulder. "AI!” Laughter made the startled Elf Lord look around swiftly and glare at the laughing Seneschal. "Glorfindel! What are you doing here?" he demanded, huffing as he shrugged off the touch irritably and straightened his robes.

 

"I have come to relieve you of this tedious work, Lord Erestor." Amusement tinged the melodious voice as Glorfindel leaned in and propped his chin on his hand that braced itself on the desk. He smiled winningly as the ebony haired Elf shot him a look of distrust. "I speak true! You are going to become stuck in that posture until the end of days, mellonen!" he exclaimed, laughing as Erestor growled softly and glared at him once more.

 

"What is it that you *want*, Glorfindel?" Erestor asked softly, nearly snapping the words out in obvious irritation. His dark eyes glanced coolly at the blond as he fiddled with his quill.

 

"Let me try to help. I learned some things that are a guarantee to relax!" Glorfindel said softly, smiling charmingly.

 

Sighing heavily as he rolled his eyes heavenward, Erestor sat back and threw his quill down. "Fine! You will persist like an ant until I say yes, so I may as well concede and let you have your way!" he muttered in exasperation, frowning darkly.

 

"Excellent! You shall not regret it!" Glorfindel said in delight as he stood up, and then went behind Erestor's rather high-backed chair. He frowned, and then grinned. 'Ah, this shall be fun…' he thought in amusement as he sat on the desk before the Councilor, smiling innocently as a cocked eyebrow was raised in query. "Lay your arms and head on my lap."

 

"What?" Erestor asked in a soft voice, his other eyebrow joining the first in a look of incredulity.

 

"Lay your head on my lap on top of your arms. Your chair has too high a back," Glorfindel repeated matter-of-factly, grinning widely as Erestor sighed heavily once more and followed the 'orders'. Glorfindel placed his hands on the tight, yet discretely powerful shoulders and began kneading into them slowly. He worked along the top of the shoulders up into the neck, where he rubbed along the scalp line. He then moved his fingers back down the slowly loosening neck to the shoulders and began working once more in them.

 

Erestor closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling of the strong hands as they worked out his tension. 'Oh this is bliss!' he thought in relaxed delight as he felt knotted muscles slowly lose the battle to the determined fingers. But while he became loosened up, something grew tighter lower down. To his alarm, Erestor realized he was becoming aroused swiftly by the touches. Subtly, not wishing to be teased for this lack of bodily control, he adjusted himself with a bit of shifting.

 

However, that didn't last, for as Glorfindel dug into his knotted middle back, Erestor climaxed. He gasped in pleasure, then mortification as he trembled from the wave of pleasure that washed over him, and then froze as the fingers stopped on his back.

 

"Erestor? Are you all right? Was I hurting you?" Glorfindel asked in concern as he watched the other Elf in worry. He sat back as Erestor sat up, noting in confusion the flushed cheeks and breathlessness of the Councilor. "Erestor?"

 

"Thank you for the massage. I shall see you later," Erestor replied crisply as he got up and swiftly left the room, leaving a befuddled Glorfindel sitting still on his desk.

 

Scratching his head in confusion before shrugging, Glorfindel stood up and stretched. At least he had relaxed his friend. He left the library to head outdoors to find Elrond. He needed some other exercise…

 

*~~**~~*

 

Shutting the door behind him as he ran into his room, Erestor went to the bathing room and filled the bathtub before slipping in and washing himself immediately. He couldn't believe that had happened! 'What caused me to react as such? It must have been the touch. It could not have been anything else…' he thought frantically as he washed off the soap. Finally, catching his breath, he sunk down and let the hot water lap around his neck and shoulders. He closed his eyes and smiled, remembering the touches that had indeed taken away his pain. 'Aye, it must have been the touch.'

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Finding a Touch. pt.2/4

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Oh so preeeeetty! Oh so sweeeeet! Oh so NOT MINE!!

Warnings: AU, slash, sap, sweet, angst, dark, naughty Elves…

Rating: Still PG-13…oh yea, like I’m gonna jump this one…

Pairing: Erestor/Glorfindel with added Erestor/Elrohir/Legolas, Elladan/Glorfindel, and hinted Elrohir/Legolas/Elladan

Summary: Glorfindel tries to help Erestor relax, but Erestor doesn’t like the results...yet!

A/N: This started out as a simple discussion between two authors, Apollonia and me. Then, it grew into a challenge! Bwahaha! *snickers* and what I thought was going to be a PWP grew a plot. So here we go! Thanks to MA for the beta doll! Love ya! Enjoy and please review!

 

'thoughts'

 

Erestor found himself being a bit jumpy after the incident with Glorfindel, avoiding the blond when he could, if he could. He was still uncertain as to what had caused his reaction to the massage, but he didn't want a repeat, which would earn him ridicule. But silently, he did admit that he felt much better from the brief relief, finding himself able to sleep better at night for a few nights after.

 

But duties and missives piled up unendingly and he found himself once more hunched over his desk, copying ancient scrolls that he wouldn't trust his scribes to transpose. He didn't hear the first tentative knock on his study door, but the throat clearing he did. Looking up, he cocked an eyebrow in query as he saw a smiling Elladan in the archway. "What may I do for you, Elladan?" he asked softly as he placed his quill down.

 

"Oh, nothing. I was just curious on whether you planned on staying like this all day?" Elladan asked with a wide grin, deliberately inviting.

 

Rolling his eyes in a rather exasperated manner, Erestor sighed softly. "I have much to do, pen neth. I do not have the time to enjoy the outdoors or whatever you choose to deem appropriate in a manner of relaxing me," he said before picking up his quill once more, setting to work in an obvious sign of dismissal. (young one)

 

But, much like Glorfindel, Elladan refused to take the hint. He went over silently, his Elven footsteps soundless on the soft rugs as he went behind the oblivious advisor. Slowly, he placed his hands on the stiff shoulders of his former mentor, grinning as Erestor gasped and stiffened immediately, nearly smudging his handiwork. "I suggest you relax and be more careful with your work, Lord Councilor," Elladan purred out, grinning as he began working on the overly tight muscles in the shoulders before him.

 

Erestor remained rigid for all of a few seconds then, with a soft moan of pleasure, relaxed back into the seat. He didn't want a repeat of the last time, but perhaps, instead of the touch, it had been the one giving it that had elicited such reactions. 'And I am not attracted as such to Elladan, so I am safe…' he thought in hope as he relaxed and enjoyed the impromptu massage.

 

And enjoy he did…too much. To his horror, he grew aroused as the massage traveled up his neck to along his scalp, hitting points that sent flares of pleasure throughout his body to pool in his groin. He wanted to move, but the massage was so relaxing and so he lay in the chair limply, growing more aroused as it went.

 

He moved forward at Elladan's insistence and laid his head on his arms, allowing the Peredhel better access to his mid and lower back. He groaned as that same knot was hit, causing him to buck in pleasure as it was dug into. He bit his lip hard as he shivered and moaned, rubbing himself in time to Elladan's movements so it wasn't obvious too much. With a soft gasp, he climaxed and lay shaking with his pleasure as Elladan worked into his lower back.

 

Elladan stopped, cocking an eyebrow as he watched his mentor's body as it trembled. His nostrils flared as he caught a whiff of sexual release in the air and grinned widely. "Are you all right, Erestor?" he asked softly, biting his lip on a snicker as Erestor sat up immediately and stood, facing away.

 

"A-Aye, you may go now. I feel much better. Hannon le," Erestor replied stiffly before all but running from the room, never looking back. (thank you)

 

Coming around the chair, Elladan knelt and ran his finger through a small white puddle that lay smeared on the soft plush chair, and then sniffed it. He smirked and sucked on his finger, cleaning it off. 'He climaxed. He was aroused from my massage. Elrohir was right on that guess,' he thought in amusement as he stood up. Time to go and plot with his twin…

 

*~~**~~*

 

“You are serious!” Elrohir whispered excitedly as he sat up, staring at his twin in shock. “He climaxed during your little massage?” he demanded again, laughing in disbelief.

 

"I swear, brother! I saw it with my own eyes!" Elladan swore with a grin, winking as his brother fell over laughing once more.

 

"Oh tôren, this is too rich!" Elrohir said as he snickered, shaking his head as he wiped his eyes of tears of mirth. "And if what we have observed of Glorfindel is true, then we may be able to use this to our advantage," he added, gray eyes twinkling with mischief. (my brother)

 

"Aye, brother. So, shall I count on you to help end the sexual tension between the two?" Elladan asked semi-seriously as he smirked. He chuckled as Elrohir nodded eagerly and the two dark heads bent together in conspiracy as they began to plot on how to make it so that their former mentors confessed to each other.

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Finding a Touch. pt.3/4

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Oh so preeeeetty! Oh so sweeeeet! Oh so NOT MINE!!

Warnings: AU, slash, sap, sweet, angst, dark, naughty Elves…

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Erestor/Glorfindel eventually, but in this Elladan/Glorfindel, Elrohir/Erestor/Legolas, hinted Legolas/Elrohir/Elladan

Summary: Glorfindel tries to help Erestor relax, but Erestor doesn’t like the results...yet!

A/N: This started out as a simple discussion between two authors, Apollonia and myself. Then, it grew into a challenge! Bwahaha! *snickers* And what I thought was going to be a PWP grew a plot. So here we go! Thanks to MA for the beta doll! Love ya! Enjoy and please review!

 

'thoughts'

 

Another week passed after the second 'incident', but Erestor kept himself too busy to think about it. A delegation from Mirkwood had come later that week and he had busily set them into quarters as well as planned a large feast to celebrate their visit. And thus he was standing in the midst of the Fire Hall, directing decorating as well as other preparations.

 

"Erestor!"

 

The Councilor glanced over at the call and smiled slightly as he bowed his head in greeting. "Prince Legolas. What may I do for you?" he asked politely, albeit a bit distractedly as he kept an eye on the goings on around them.

 

Looking around as he went over to the Councilor's side, Legolas smiled softly before focusing once more on the ebony haired Elf. "I wondered if I might take a bit of your time for a question?" he questioned, smiling as Erestor tilted his head in curiosity. "You see, I am mightily sore from the travel and was wondering where you may have a masseuse."

 

Erestor colored briefly, surprising Legolas before he regained control of his reaction, clearing his throat. "Ahem, we have some fine masseurs over in the public springs. I would have thought your, ahem, lovers would have indulged you," Erestor answered in discomfort as he shuffled through his list.

 

Laughing lightly, Legolas shook his head. "Ah, if only. My dear lovers are indeed talented with their hands, are they not?" he suggested with a leer, wiggling his eyebrows. He grinned widely as Erestor flushed an even darker red while trying to hide his face behind his hair. "Ah well, my thanks, Lord Councilor. I shall partake of the wonderful services offered here and leave you to your consuming duties," the Prince teased before clapping Erestor on the shoulder and leaving the Hall.

 

Sighing inwardly as he swallowed hard, Erestor wondered if indeed the twins had used their talented hands on the sprightly Prince or not, then stopped that line of thought swiftly. He found himself thinking of another blond with marvelous hands and sighed as he banished the thought before reacting to it. With an inward whimper, he returned to his work.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Roars of laughter rang through the now filled Fire Hall as Elves from both Imladris and Mirkwood mingled and feasted together. Dancing and music swirled around the crowd as all enjoyed the hospitality of Imladris. Elrond sat with his daughter, Arwen, as well as the twins and the visiting Prince, speaking with Legolas as the merrymaking wound around them. All were enjoying the feast greatly.

 

All except for the organizer. Erestor stood in the shadows, watching the others silently. His eyes were upon one golden haired Elf as he swirled a giggling maid around the dance floor before asking Arwen to the floor. Erestor looked down slowly, sadly, before leaving through the shadows unseen. Or so he thought.

 

Elrohir glanced at his brother and Legolas, grinning slowly and receiving answering grins from his brother and lover. This was the night…

 

Splitting up, Elrohir followed Erestor into his room while Elladan grabbed Glorfindel to ply him with drink and seduction. All three knew what they had to do.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Silently, Erestor gazed into the fire that he had started in his bedroom, letting the calming flicker of the flames sooth away his sorrow. For many centuries now, he'd loved Glorfindel from behind his mask. But never had he spoken of his love, knowing he would be rejected. Nevertheless, he did not regret his decision, or the small treats he received from the Valar's mercy, such as the little massage he had allowed not more than a month prior. That had been indeed a treat.

 

He sighed softly, eyes soft with memory of strong hands moving over his body surely and wished once more that it had been for different reasons outside of stress relief. He nearly jumped then, as his thoughts had been so deep, when a soft knock echoed from his door. Curious at having a visitor at this late an hour and with a feast going on, the Councilor rose and went to the door. Looking out, he was shocked to find not one, but two visitors in his entryway. "Prince Legolas! Elrohir! What brings you to my rooms when there is merry making going on down the hall?" he asked softly, brow furrowing in worry. "Is something wrong?"

 

"Aye. You are not there!" Elrohir said with an impish grin before gently pushing Erestor into the room, followed by the Prince.

 

"And we thought it best that we help relieve you of your loneliness," Legolas added as they gently ushered Erestor to the divan near the windows.

 

"B-But the party is for your people, Prince Legola-" Erestor's words were muffled by a soft mouth pressed to his own and he stiffened. His eyes widened as his gasp of surprise was taken advantage of and a slick, warm tongue pressed into his mouth, swiftly plying it of all its pleasurable secrets. He struggled and wrenched his face away as another body sat behind him, effectively pinning him. "You are both mad! What trick is this and how much drink have you had?" he demanded, working to break free of their encircling arms.

 

"Mmm no drink, save your lips, Erestor," Elrohir purred out as he leaned in for another such draught of those soft lips.

 

"And no trick either, Lord Councilor. We speak true in that we wish to relieve you," Legolas whispered huskily into a pointed ear as his hand slowly roved down to Erestor's lap, where it began to knead the rising flesh underneath the dark robes.

 

Erestor gave an unnerving squeak that ended in a muffled moan as he flushed at the touch, arching his neck back as he fought to stay still under the knowing touches. "You wish to seduce me? F-For wh-what reason?" he queried shakily, slowly being overwhelmed by the proximity of the two Elves and their caresses.

 

"To see what other touch you enjoy," Elrohir replied breathlessly as he unbuttoned the velvety robes before pushing them down and kissing the pale skin that was revealed. Erestor gave a choked moan as gentle lips suckled a dusky nipple and his eyes slid close in pleasure as he allowed them to have their way with him.

 

Afterwards, in a tangle of lean limbs and hair, Erestor watched the two younger Elves with something akin to affectionate gratitude. He caressed a gentle ear tip on Legolas, smiling as it brought a soft smile to the kiss bruised lips. "Why did you wish to do this?" he asked softly, suddenly.

 

"To remind you that not all touch is to be avoided," Legolas replied softly, looking up with a smile.

 

"And that to be with another is indeed a joyful and fulfilling experience," Elrohir added just as softly as he nuzzled Erestor's chest.

 

Smiling thoughtfully, Erestor kept his peace as he relaxed under them, gazing up at the ceiling as they each gently caressed the other, lost in their thoughts. Reverie took them soon after, causing them to leave any troubled thoughts for another time.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Across the wing in Glorfindel's room, things were just as heated and intense. Elladan cried out as he was penetrated slowly by two thick fingers, writhing underneath the blond Elf above him as he thrust down onto the confident fingers. He arched sharply as stars shot across his vision, a gasp of pleasure leaving his kiss-swollen lips as he clung to the broad shoulders that were above his lower region. "P-Please Glorfindel!" he pleaded hoarsely, his throat already sore from his constant crying out in pleasure. He groaned as the fingers were removed to be replaced by a larger, harder object. He bent his legs, spreading himself as the Seneschal slowly thrust into him, claiming him in one thrust.

 

"Ai, pen neth, you are tight. Have your brother and the golden Prince not been keeping you loosened?" Glorfindel grunted out as he began to move, thrusting slowly within Elladan as he braced himself above the dark-haired Elf.

 

"W-Who says that I am the one taken?" Elladan groaned out as he arched under Glorfindel, wrapping his legs firmly around the hips that were pumping into him.

 

"You…surprise me then…" Glorfindel panted out as they began moving harder together, the edge of bliss starting to coil within them as they moved. He threw back his head as Elladan leaned up and latched onto his neck, suckling as they writhed together. With a muffled groan, Elladan stiffened as his climax crashed over him, causing him to bite into Glorfindel's pale skin. Glorfindel hissed in pleasure as he thrust wildly before stiffening as well. Moaning, the Peredhel let his head fall back as he felt warmth fill his insides and they collapsed together to the bed, panting for air.

 

Shakily, Glorfindel leaned up and brushed his lips over Elladan's before removing himself from the younger Elf and lying to the side. He smiled as his former student turned onto his side to snuggle close and wrapped his arms around the dark haired Elf. "Thank you for that, Elladan," he murmured softly, smiling as a sated gaze looked up at him.

 

"The pleasure indeed was mine," Elladan purred out before leaning up for another soft kiss. He settled back down, but a knowing smile was on the bruised lips. "Your touch is magic. Do you think about Erestor when you touch yourself?" he asked slyly, smirking at the hitched breath that came from the chest underneath his cheek.

 

"Why do you ask that?" Glorfindel asked softly as he looked up at the ceiling, cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment at the reaction that thought had caused.

 

Chuckling lowly, Elladan leaned up and braced himself above his former mentor. "Do not be so shy. Answer me this: what are your feelings for our fair Advisor?" he asked softly, seriously.

 

"Never one to prance around questions I see," the blond mumbled softly, glancing away slightly.

 

"You love him, do you not?" Elladan pushed gently as he leaned down so he was resting his chin on his hands above Glorfindel. His gray eyes glittered with curiosity and knowledge as well as mirth as they locked with the guarded cerulean gaze below.

 

"Aye, I do. But he is cold to any touch, much less feelings," Glorfindel replied bitterly, quietly.

 

"You are wrong," Elladan whispered knowingly as he leaned in, smiling softly. His smile widened as the wary mask dropped in surprise. "I know for a fact that he craves your touch and that, when you are not even aware, he watches you with a longing that is plain to those who know when to look."

 

"How do you know this?" was suspiciously asked as Glorfindel narrowed his eyes and watched the youth that pinned him. Was Elladan just playing him a fool? 'Nay…he is dear to me and I him. He would not do so low a trick,' he told himself firmly as he waited for Elladan's reply.

 

"I know for I have seen it with mine own eyes," Elladan replied confidently, smiling softly. "Would you like to see for yourself?" he challenged his former mentor softly, grinning as he saw the sparkle of a challenge accepted within Glorfindel's eyes. He leaned in and began whispering his plan to Glorfindel, who, by the time they had fallen into reverie with minds spinning on the intricacies of the plot, felt confident that he would indeed win Erestor's trust and heart.

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Finding a Touch. Pt.4/4

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Oh so preeeeetty! Oh so sweeeeet! Oh so NOT MINE!!

Warnings: AU, slash, sap, sweet, angst, dark, naughty Elves…

Rating: R

Pairing: Erestor/Glorfindel and hinted Legolas/Elrohir/Elladan

Summary: Glorfindel tries to help Erestor relax, but Erestor doesn’t like the results...yet!

A/N: This started out as a simple discussion between two authors, Apollonia and myself. Then, it grew into a challenge! Bwahaha! *snickers* And what I thought was going to be a PWP grew a plot. So here we go! Thanks to MA for the beta doll! Love ya! Enjoy and please review!

 

'thoughts'

 

The summer light floated into the musky library as Erestor once more worked hard upon missives for Lord Elrond. Head bent forward at an angle that would have him stiff for hours, he copied the notes from the earlier meeting onto a fresh parchment before making a summary of the meeting to be sent to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Once finished, he rested the quill down and rubbed his eyes, stretching his neck and shoulders slowly as he groaned in protest. He had indeed become stiff!

 

He glanced over as he heard a soft knock. "Enter!" he called out as he folded the missive carefully and put Elrond's seal upon it. He was just about to pick up the next missive when two pairs of hands stopped him and pinned him to the chair. "What!" he exclaimed in surprise, then stopped as a gentle kiss took his lips. He moaned softly and relaxed as the playful lips teased and tasted him before being replaced by another set. By the end of the relaxing, yet arousing kisses, he had relaxed completely into the chair and gazed up at the two perpetrators with something akin to amused irritation. "And how may I help you pen neth? Ernilen?" he asked quietly as Elrohir and Legolas sat on the desk before him, grinning impishly. (little one, my prince)

 

"Nay, tis not for you to help us but us to help you," Legolas replied with a wink as Elrohir chuckled when Erestor cocked an eyebrow in interest.

 

"Oh? Is that so?" Erestor queried as he straightened his hair slightly while sitting up. "And how, pray tell, will you be doing this? Seducing me in my own library?" he asked in a bored tone, though mischief threaded through his tones.

 

"Tempting, but nay. We have something else planned," Elrohir replied promptly before jumping off of the desk and sweeping the Councilor to his feet. "You, my mentor and friend, are going to go and experience a true massage!" he pronounced cheerfully.

 

"Massa-oh no. No no no! I will not for I have work to do and…such," Erestor protested vehemently as he put his heels in, stopping them from dragging him anywhere.

 

"But she has a *wonderful* touch, meldiren! You shall for certain fall asleep and finally be able to relax!" Legolas proclaimed as they resumed tugging the Councilor towards the hall and then for the public spas. (my dear friend)

 

"N-Nay! I cannot!" Erestor cried as he tried to tug himself free. He relaxed slightly as they stopped, but began to fidget as they gazed at him closely.

 

"What is the *real* reason why you do not wish to do this, Erestor?" Elrohir asked softly, suspiciously as his eyes narrowed.

 

Biting his lip, Erestor looked down. "Whatever do you mean, Elrohir?" he replied nervously, trembling slightly.

 

"You are trembling! Are you, dare I say it, afraid to have a massage?" Legolas questioned softly, eyes wide in surprise as he peered closer at the Councilor.

 

"N-Nay! Not afraid, per say," Erestor responded half heartedly as he fidgeted even more. He sighed heavily, then mumbled, "It is disconcerting."

 

"You did not feel such with the small massages you received," Elrohir stated gently, eyes warm as Erestor's dark gaze came up swiftly to lock with their own. He leaned in closer, smirking softly as Erestor swallowed nervously. "Oh aye, we know about that. You are afraid that you shall become aroused," he purred softly, licking his lips and grinning as Erestor mirrored the action before looking away. Looping his arm around Erestor's at the same time as his lover's, Elrohir chuckled. "Meldiren, not all massages are sensual," he stated as they began walking once more, a resigned Erestor between them.

 

"They are not? Do tell," Erestor replied dryly and their laughter echoed down the halls as they headed for Erestor's massage.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Erestor got settled onto the table while Legolas and Elrohir went outside of the room. There, they met with the masseuse, Glorfindel, and Elladan, grinning widely. "Is the plan understood?" Elrohir whispered softly so that Erestor's keen hearing would not pick them up.

 

"Aye. Lord Glorfindel shall perform the massage and I shall stay for a little while before leaving," the masseuse answered with a small smile as she looked up at the taller golden Elf.

 

"Our thanks to you, Laschal. You did not have to do this," Legolas said warmly as they all smiled at her. (Hidden leaf)

 

"Tis my pleasure to help out two sexually dense Lords such as my Lords Glorfindel and Erestor," Laschal replied lightly with a cocky bow, earning a muffled bark of laughter from Elladan as Glorfindel glowered at her. She smiled sweetly up at him, and then led the way silently into the room. "My Lord, are you comfortable?" she queried as she went up to the table, rubbing her hands to warm them. Or rather, making the sound.

 

Moving silently behind Laschal as Erestor answered sleepily, Glorfindel took his place at the top of the table, rolling down the sheet carefully to just above Erestor's slender hips. Laschal stationed herself just to the right of Glorfindel so her voice would sound as if she was indeed above Erestor as Glorfindel began applying the oil while she answered questions cheerfully.

 

After a while, Erestor fell silent and the Seneschal nodded at Laschal in dismissal. She winked at him and sauntered out quietly, leaving the two advisors alone. The trio stood watch just outside of the room…just in case.

 

Smiling softly as he worked the toned muscles of the pale Councilor, Glorfindel wondered anew at the strength within the usually quiescent Councilor. He worked down slowly in smooth circles, kneading into the lower and mid back with firm strokes, loosening the tense muscle. He smiled as Erestor groaned lowly in pleasure, shifting slightly underneath the sheet and the blond's firm hands.

 

"Please, move to another spot." Erestor's whispered plea surprised Glorfindel into stopping and he stared at the prone figure.

 

"Why do you wish me to stop?" the Sinda asked softly, lightly and smirked as he noted that his voice had been recognized.

 

Erestor stiffened almost immediately at the tones, then slowly turned his head, as if in prayer that it was not who he thought it was. His eyes widened as Glorfindel locked eyes with him, a gentle smile on his lips as he continued to massage the area that had been plaguing the Councilor. "G-Glorfindel? B-But, where…" Erestor's slurring voice trailed off in confusion before he blushed brightly and groaned deeply when a certain spot was hit in his low back. He arched slightly, rubbing into the bed in pleasure as he hid his face once more in the cradle.

 

"So, you *are* aroused. I thought Elladan's observations a mere trick but I see that they were not," Glorfindel's voice purred out in a warm breath next to Erestor's ear and the Councilor squirmed as he bit his lip on a whimper. "Why so shy, Erestor?"

 

Erestor moaned at the way the golden haired warrior said his name, and then gasped softly as the fingers began to knead into him once more. "S-Stop, meldir. I…" he pleaded softly, trembling.

 

"You will what? Climax?" Glorfindel asked softly, his voice deep now with desire as he kneaded away. He leaned his head in and placed a kiss on the ear tip that was peeking out from under the raven cascade. "I would love to see that…" he whispered huskily, earning a soft gasp of pleasure from the Councilor. He resumed the massage and moved down to Erestor's legs.

 

Silence filled the room, broken only by the occasional sounds of birds and water flowing in the distance. Erestor felt himself relaxing more as his legs were massaged, but his curiosity was now piqued. "Glorfindel? Where did you learn to do this?" he asked hesitantly, uncertain as to how he could truly ask what he wanted to. The thought that Glorfindel wanted to see him climax had nearly made him fulfill that wish then and there, but then it had pulled back as Glorfindel had given him some space. Yet the tantalizing thoughts were still there.

 

“My mother was a healer and her touch helped heal many a soul. She taught me some and then my lover taught me more,” Glorfindel replied, hesitating on the ‘lover’ as he worked into one long foot. He smiled as Erestor groaned and shuddered in pleasure as he kneaded into the arch. Finishing up, he stood up and went to the upper part of the bed. “All right, turn over so I can work on your front.” He frowned as Erestor visibly stiffened. “What is wrong, meldiren?” he asked gently, concerned.

 

Turning his face to the side, Erestor looked up at Glorfindel embarrassed before looking down. “I cannot,” he whispered softly, closing his eyes. He heard a soft ruffling, then opened his eyes as he felt a gentle breath on his cheek and found himself looking into loving deep blue eyes.

 

“There is nothing to be ashamed of, meldiren. I wish to see,” Glorfindel whispered softly as he smiled encouragingly at Erestor. He stood up and held the sheet up so Erestor could flip over before settling it onto the supine Elf. His gaze was instantly caught by the tented area over Erestor’s groin and he suppressed a moan. ‘He is indeed well endowed…’ he thought in amusement as well as lust. He returned his attention to Erestor and moved up to the head of the table. He folded the sheet down a bit, exposing the Councilor’s shoulders and neck and began to knead into them, earning a soft moan of delight from the relaxed Elf.

 

Erestor sighed happily, loving the feel of Glorfindel’s hands on him. He did not react as the fingers moved under the sheet and down his chest, though pleasure washed through him at the sure touches. He opened his eyes slowly and locked gazes with Glorfindel as the blond moved farther underneath the sheet. He smiled softly, relaxing as Glorfindel smiled back at him and shifted so he could climb onto the table.

 

Leaning down, the Seneschal gently nibbled on Erestor’s lips before kissing them fully, both sighing softly in pleasure as they pressed closer. The kiss became deeper, heated as they gave into their longing for the other and expressed it through that touch. Erestor ran his hand down and caressed his hand over the erection that was straining Glorfindel’s leggings before breaking the kiss gently and whispering, “Please.”

 

“Aye,” came the soft reply before their lips met once more and they began rocking against each other in a steadily rising rhythm. They panted together, holding onto each other as they moved, then cried out softly together as they tumbled into bliss. Shuddering, they kissed softly, panting for air as their pleasure rolled over them in slow waves.

 

Smiling as he leaned up slightly, Glorfindel caressed Erestor’s cheek tenderly. “Happy?”

 

“Aye, I found the touch that I had been searching for,” Erestor replied with a tender smile and they kissed gently, content.

 

The End!

 


End file.
